Funds have been provided to continue operation of the mass spectrometry facility at Michigan State University. The first instrument obtained for the resource was an LKB 9000 for combined gas chromatography-mass spectrometry. A double focusing mass spectrometer was acquired for exact mass measurements, for field ionization and field desorption work, and for analyses of metastable decompositions. Fundamental studies in the ionization processes in the presence and absence of high fields will be continued, as will further development of computer programs and interfaces for data collection and processing, with input and output routines for single scanning, cyclic scanning and selected ion monitoring techniques. For metabolic screening, reverse library routine uses retention indices and cyclic scanning during glc to automatically separate, identify and quantitate components of complex biological mixtures. Two quadrupole systems were recently added to the facility for low resolution glc, direct probe analyses, and chemical ionization. All computer systems are interconnected to a time shared midicomputer for distributed computing of processing and outputting tasks. Primary goals of the facility are to provide low and high resolution mass spectral data and offer special techniques in support of a wide variety of research of importance in the biomedical fields.